Films made from ethylene - methyl acrylate copolymers (EMA) are very soft, limp and flexible with excellent low temperature seal characteristics. They have been used for disposable gloves, medical packaging, hospital sheeting, etc., and also in other applications such as a heat seal layer in co-extrusion.
However, the strength properties of the materials are quite low. Specifically, the low puncture resistance, impact strength and tensile strength render the film unsuitable for many applications.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a resin composition based on EMA, which composition is suitable for the manufacture of shaped articles having improved puncture resistance, tear strength and tensile strength, while retaining the desirable properties of EMA resins. It is also an object of the present invention to provide an EMA based puncture resistant film of improved tear strength and tensile strength.
These and other objects will become apparent from a reading of the specification and appended claims.